Forum:Seth Velius, Codename Ophidian
Category:Villains Processing 'Vital Statistics' Full Name'':' Seth Velius 'Alias/Codename:' Ophidian '''Born: December 29th, 1990 Family: Peter Georges / The Herald (of God), Claudia Georges / The Emissary (of the Trinity) Gender: Male Species'':' Mutated Homo Sapiens, Symbiote Host 'Affiliation:' The Sinister Circle, Leader 'Personality: Seth's only ambition is to cause havoc and discord. He is impulsive and takes no time to think before acting. He is extremely sadistic, and is pleased by others' pain. These traits were amplified even further when becoming the host of a symbiote. He drives toward anarchy. He is very headstrong, and insists on his own way. His cover persona is that of his life as a rockstar, Seth Velius, the lead singer of the band Mors. '''History: Seth Velius, originally named Paul Georges, was raised by two comitted Purifiers, Peter Georges, who went by the alias "The Herald (of God)", and Claudia, who was known as "The Emissary (of the Trinity)". He was taught the teachings of the bible, the worship of god, and hatred for mutants, mutates and other metahumans, claiming they were "sent by the devil". Being a naive child, he took their teachings to heart, though as he grew up, he became more aware and knowledgeable, as a part of growing up, as well as being influenced by being in a public school, and focusing on his studies like his parents encouraged. He secretly attested to all of his parents' teachings, since the age of 13, starting to rebel. He became what you would call a "hardcore rocker", joining a garage band, and getting various piercings and tattoos, as well as others of the sorts. From this age, it was evident he was very virtuoso, playing various instruments. As his teachers became more aware of his degrading behavior, and noticed various odd sights, they reported immediately to his parents. He was forced to give up the second life he's been living, but shortly, he ran away from home. After becoming a homeless teenager, forced to become a drug dealer in order to make a living, he was found by a famous heavy metal duo and couple, Layla and Erasmos Velius, better known as The Banes. He was taken off the streets and raised by them, given a new name, Seth Velius, and disguised as their biological child. They helped him develop musical skill, and even find other musicians and form a band of his own at the age of 17, named Mors. This caught the attention of Weapon X, who at the time were able to utilize technology in order to find humans which were more adaptable to acquiring superhuman powers. Ironically enough, his DNA structure fitted their requirements, and they kidnapped him in the midst of a tour, causing great controversy. They placed Seth in a chamber with various reptilian animals, injecting various chemicals into his blood in order to accelerate various DNA structures in his body. The chamber was able to make a week go by with the effects of a five year long process, which together with the chemicals injected, caused Seth to experience natural selection. Soon after the process, as demonstrated, he was able to acquire the power to become a reptile, or simply cause specific body parts to become reptilian. He also became able to commune and summon reptiles. With that, he also became partially cold blooded, causing him to be less resistant to extreme heat and cold. After the process, Weapon X made sure that the hype over his disappearance would end. Due to the effects of the chamber, he was able to control his powers, and protect himself from his weakness by default. He was definitely aware of what he went through, but instead of being scared, he started to develop an insatiable thirst for causing anarchy and destruction. Due to his awareness of the information provided by his parents of metahumans, he decided to conduct research, and he found out about the Sinister Six, as well as other Sinister formations. He was inspired by their vendetta, and he decided to reform a unified Sinister Circle, with him at the head. He kept seeking out the greatest villainous masterminds to rampage by his side. Once he acquired enough members, he instantly set out, in order to feed his everlasting bloodlust, though he didn't leave behind his human life, eventually earning the alias of Ophidian under his metahuman persona. During one of his attacks on harmless human cities, a relatively small meteor crashed into a nearby farm. Drawn to it, sensing strong amounts of power, he went to see what it was that he sensed. A meteor fragment, which lied a bit farther away from the meteor itself, seemed to be the source of power he sensed, colored differently. Once he picked it up, the symbiote which was attached to the fragment collided with Seth, making him his host. Since, Seth's powers developed to a greater scale, allowing him to be more dominant in his work, but his desire for chaos grew, and drove it into a weakness which forever remains. 'Powers and Weaknesses:' '''''Powers: Seth, as a human, which became a mutate via natural selection, possesses a few unique abilities, which include: *The ability to morph into a reptile at will, temporarily, though acquiring all its racial traits. *The capability of turning specific body parts into reptilian ones. *The skill of communication with reptilian creatures. Symbiotes empower the natural abilities of a host to the point where they far exceed that of normal members of the hosts' species, responding to their hosts every thought, emotion, and their will. These abilities include the following: *Superhuman strength, speed, endurance, agility, healing factor, and intelligence. The symbiote also enhances other natural attributes as well. *Genetic memory; recalling information from previous hosts. *Negation of damage caused by terminal illnesses and permanent injuries, but not healing it. *Expanding to any size, as long as they have something to grow on such as a host or an object. They can also shrink, entering small areas such as electric wires and the insides of cars, completely disabling them. *Forming their body parts to any desired shape. *Projecting the surface of the symbiote to attack at a distance *Shape-shifting, from mimicking clothing up to and including complete change of appearance, regardless to the host's actual stature and bodily dimensions as the *Empathic capabilities; able to project desires and needs into the thoughts of its host or potential hosts. Weakness(es): *The Symbiote requires phenethylamine to stay sane and healthy, which has been said to be found abundantly in many sources, mainly in chocolate and human brain tissue. Thus, the host is forced to consume it at any chance they find, such as becoming an unwilling cannibal who devours the brains of those he kills. *Seth became partially cold-blooded when he went through the process of natural selection. This worsened when he became the host of a Symbiote, since Symbiotes are naturally weakened by intense sounds and intense heat - especially large fires. Already existing symbiotes can mutate and develop these resistances, yet can be harmed by incredible amounts of sonic waves and heat. *For unknown reasons, Seth developed an insatiable thirst for chaos, likely due to a side effect of the process he underwent within a chamber in The World. It heightened when he became the host of a Symbiote, since becoming its host boosts emotions to a great extent. 'Possessions and Equipment:' SethVials.jpg|Seth's only necessity is phenethylamine, so he often steals large amounts of it from various labs, keeping it at reachable distance at all times. ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 13:43, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ~ ~ ~ ~ Lotto 06:39, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ----